Deep Into The Woods, A Bargain Was Struck
by Deminos
Summary: AU. SMUT. UsUk. Fluff. Poor were-lamb Arthur, lost, injured and separated from his flock. What else was he to do but accept the aid of the friendly and loud were-wolf Alfred? A reluctant deal is made and a new friendship borne. Will have sequel.


Deep Into The Woods, A Bargain Was Struck.

AU. SMUT. Oneshot. Poor were-lamb Arthur, lost, injured and separated from his flock. What else was he to do but to accept the aid of the friendly and loud were-wolf Alfred. A reluctant deal was made and a new friendship is borne. Fluff in the end.

**_Author's note_**: I dunno if this fic is dub-con or not but I'm pretty sure it's not violent rape or gore so yeah. Enjoy! :3

Also, Alfred and Arthur are hybrids meaning they only have the ears and tails of their animal counterparts. They'll seem a bit OOC but hey, what better than a helpless little lamb and a sly cunning wolf?

This fic is unbeta'd so sorry if there are any mistakes. *

* * *

><p>Alfred stood a fair few meters away covered by a thicket of trees and bushes as he eyed his prey. Shockingly blue eyes watched silently as the lamb in front of looked around desperately for a way to escape the woods. Alfred's blond ears that were perched on top of his head twitched slightly at the sound of a twig snapping followed by a rather helpless sounding whimper.<p>

The were-wolf smiled, really now, the little lamb was so cute. A fluffy white tail peeked from the hem of the over sized sweater that covered his hands and shorts that showed off long, toned legs. White pristine ears quivered gently in a mass of messy golden hair. What was mesmerizing about the little lamb however were his green eyes, they shone luminously, filled with an adorable innocence and a vulnerability that was absolutely mouth watering.

Alfred was dying to have a taste. He wanted nothing more than to scoop the little lamb up and ravish him till there was nothing left but now was not the time. He wanted the little lamb to have no other option than to take his help and only then would he offer the bargain. Till then all he could do was watch and ensure that no other predator would try to take away what he had already set his eyes on.

* * *

><p>Arthur sighed for the umpteenth time that day. He muttered under his breath as he cursed Francis, Antonio and Gilbert into getting him lost in the middle of the woods. It had been a silly prank that he had fallen for. Following the three older sheep deep into the forest in promise of berries and other yummy things to eat. Halfway through though the three males had ditched him whilst laughing loudly, leaving him utterly lost and stray from his flock. He had waited for a couple of hours in case the three returned, but they hadn't and now he was wandering off trying to look for his way home... And failing miserably.<p>

"Stupid Francis..." Arthur sniffled a bit as the feeling of vulnerability washed over him. The feeling got worse as he looked up into the sky and saw that the sun was setting. _Calm down Arthur, don't panic! 'cause if you panic you won't think straight and you'll end up more lost then you already are or worst... Eaten_ The last thought that was meant to comfort him actually scared him a lot more. He hadn't considered the fact that there would be predators in these woods.

The sun was almost no where in sight now and night time was when all the meat eaters came out. Arthur shivered in fear and hugged himself, he came at what seemed like a fork in the path that he was taking and stopped for a moment._ Left or right?_

Everything looked the same, there were trees, bushes and more trees. Following what little instinct he had the little lamb chose to take the left path. It didn't seem like a bad decision, a few meters in the trees were beginning to clear up and Arthur was filled with the hope that he would be able to return to his flock in one piece.

"AH!" Out of no where the land beneath his feet gave way and he fell. It had turned out that he had walked off near a landslide. Arthur landed near the bottom face first onto the hard ground.

"Ungh... Ow..." The blond slowly lifted himself up, tears filled his eyes and he gasped in pain. He sat up and tried to brush the dirt of his face and clothes, scowling when there was a rather noticeable rip on his sweater. "Bloody hell.." he muttered. He tried to stand up only to yelp in agony and fall back down, Arthur bit into his fist as he cried out in pain. It wasn't good to make too much noise, it would alert predators.

He assessed the damage, his foot was sprained, or at least he hoped so. Rather sprained than broken. Pain shot up from the wound and washed over him as he tried to touch it and he hissed slightly at the sensation. Arthur wiped the tears from his eyes using the sleeve of his shirt and gingerly stood up, trying his best not to put too much pressure on his left foot.

Using a near by branch as a walking stick the little lamb continued walking deeper into the woods, unaware of the trouble that he was soon about to face.

Alfred's heart almost stopped beating when the little lamb took a rather large fall. The wolf breathed a great sigh of relief when he looked at the edge of the landslide and saw that his prey was still alive, injured; but still alive. The smell of blood reached his nose and the darker side of himself moaned at the scent. Of course if he could smell the blood it meant that other predators in the region could as well so Alfred swiftly and stealthily made his way towards the little lamb.

Halfway through his limping the sound of branches snapping caught his attention and Arthur's ears flickered as he tried to find the origin of the sound. It was dark now and he was thankful that it was a full moon tonight. Moonlight acted as a poor replacement to the sun but it was better than nothing.

The sound of giggling, sick and twisted echoed beyond the trees and it sent a chill down Arthur's spine. He backed up against the tree as to not leave his back vulnerable and held up his branch as a weapon. Emerald eyes darted back and forth amongst the shadows looking for any threat.

"Ah... I've never seen a lamb so deep into these parts of the woods," said a gentle voice, it sounded childish even. But not the childish innocence that most kids had, no; this sickeningly sweet voice belonged to the sort of child that would rip off the wings of a butterfly for fun.

A were-leopard appeared from the shadows, he was freakishly tall. Black spotted and gray ears perched upon a head of sliver hair that shone in the moonlight. Amethyst eyes gleamed with a cruel hunger. The male wasn't wearing much, only black leather pants. Arthur could see the predator's muscles and toned form. He wouldn't stand a chance. The were-leopard walked closer to the blond, his dappled tail swishing to and fro eagerly.

"D-don't come near me!" said Arthur in the most loudest voice he could muster, it didn't help that his voice broke mid sentence in fear.

The snow leopard looked amused. He crossed his arms across his chest and smiled. "Oh? This little lamb has some bite it seems." He took a step closer, "What will you do if I do indeed come closer?"

Another step.

Arthur was already backed against the tree. Running away was no option, with his injury and his physical ability he stood no chance against the stronger looking predator. His only chance of survival (and that was pathetically slim) was to stay and fight.

"You smell delicious little lamb, you must taste so sweet." The snow leopard grinned gently, softly. It was so wrong that such normal expressions looked so... twisted.

Arthur gulped, he could feel the blood rushing in his veins and his fingers twitched as adrenalin pumped through his system.

"Brother, do not play with your food," said another voice. This time it was female.

Arthur glanced around and his breath hitched as another were-leopard appeared. Long flowing sliver hair went past her back. Leather covered her breast and was tied behind her back and neck leaving her stomach bare. Like her brother she wore black leather pants also but other than those two garments she wore little else.

The male leopard rolled his eyes and sulked like a child. "Sister," he greeted. "You followed me. Again."

"Of course, you are my future mate. I must follow you."

The male sighed and paled slightly. "Sister... What have I said about inbreeding?"

"That doesn't matter! I love yo-

"Never mind. We will discuss it later" The snow leopard gestured a clawed thumb towards Arthur.

"Dinner first."

A hungry expression filled the females eyes and she smiled. "Do we bring him back to everyone else?"

"No. He is tiny, barely enough for a coyote let alone the two of us. We shall eat him here. I get his heart and entrails." The male leopard grinned in glee. "That is the most nutritious part, softest too."

By now Arthur was visibly shaking, tears welled up in his eyes at the realization of his impending doom. He cursed Francis and the others, he cursed his own gullibility and he prayed that his death would be swift and painless. But judging by the sadistic male leopard... not likely.

"You or me?" asked the female, she licked her sharpened claws.

"Me." The tall male took a step closer. His own claws lighting up in the night just like his hair. He licked his thin pale lips and Arthur could see his sharp canines. Without further ado the male took a forward leaped towards the little lamb.

_'Please, please, please, please...'_ Arthur didn't what he was was pleading for but in the last seconds of his life it seemed practically to plead for something, _anything._

Only the killing blow never came. There was a crashing noise followed by growls of pain and angry yelling.

"Alfred you cur! What is the meaning of this?" screamed the male leopard and Arthur opened his eyes.

In front of him stood another predator, he was smaller than the snow leopards but his well defined muscles and abs could clearly be seen. Even his legs that were covered in denim looked lean and strong. What was with the predators wearing so very little? A bushy blond tail swished behind him and ears stood up alert in a bed of hazel blond hair. In no way did he look weak.

Alfred snarled menacingly. He was glad at he got here right on the nick of time. "Ivan," he spat out, "Fuck off he's _mine_."

"Mangy mutt." Ivan glared at the were-wolf while his sister stood a few feet behind, alert and ready to fight. "What makes you think I will back down so easily?"

"I'll skin you alive.. and your freaky sister as well. Make a leopard fur coat or something."

Ivan snarled at the insult, his tail flicked in tense anger. "There is two of us and one of you."

Blue eyes dazzled and the were-wolf just placed his hands on his tapered hips. "You forget the rest of my pack is never far away. One howl, yelp, heck, even a whistle from me and they'll come to have my back." Alfred grinned, "I reckon I can hold the two of you down while they come."

Ivan glared but mentally he was weighing the pros and cons. Lamb was a delicacy and rare to find... but facing the wrath of a whole wolf pack and risking your life for a single meal was not worth it. He scowled, "Very well then, you have taken a meal away from me. I shall someday take your life in return; mongrel." With that the leopard turned away and silently walked off.

"Brother but we can take him o- Once again the female was stopped mid sentence as Ivan sent her a bone chilling look. She shot Alfred one last glare before scampering off to follow her brother.

"Good fucking luck!" yelled Alfred as the two felines left. He grinned at his victory, the sound of leaves crunching drew his attention back to the little lamb he had been fighting for.

Arthur cursed at his own bleeding luck when the first step he took in an attempt to escape drew the were-wolf's attention. Once again he found himself backed up against a tree as the wolf stood _very _close in front of him.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Alfred, his regal blue eyes searching Arthur's expression.

Arthur didn't say anything, all he did was stare, speechless at the wolf in front of him. He had been saved, yes; but it looked as he was still going to be eaten in the end anyway.

Alfred smiled to himself, the lamb looked so cute, quivering in fear and looking rather small. _'So friggin' adorable...'_

Arthur saw a clawed hand reach out towards him and he clenched his eyes shut. Surprisingly, those clawed hands ran through his blond hair and.. petted him? He snapped his eyes open and saw the gentle smile. _Huh?_

"S'all good, I ain't gonna eat you." His smile was genuine.

"... Really?" Hope busted forth in Arthur's chest and he almost breathed a sigh of relief. However wariness once again reared its ugly head. What if this... Alfred was trying to get his guard down and attack him when he least expected it?

"Yup! I swear on the moon goddess and her star army that I won't eat you." Alfred drew a crossing motion over his chest but still the little lamb didn't look convinced. "Promise, really; besides I don't even like lamb. It's beef that's freaking awesome," added the wolf in hopes of comforting the little lamb. It didn't help as his 'prey' just paled even more. Instead Alfred tried a different tactic. "What's your name?"

"...Arthur..." said the lamb.

"Awesome. My name's Alfred." The were-wolf stuck out his hand, his tail wagging happily.

Hesitantly Arthur took it, he marveled at how much bigger Alfred's hands were compared to his and Arthur wasn't even that feminine in the first place.

Alfred shook the hand violently, happy that the little lamb was warming up to him. "What are you doing in such a dangerous place? Geez, aren't you glad I came just in time? I'm so heroic aren't I?"

Arthur couldn't help himself. "I got tricked into this, and that's a rather obnoxious and full-of-yourself thing to say don't you think?"

Alfred grinned, his canines flashing but he didn't look dangerous at all for some reason. "What? That I'm heroic, handsome _and_ a great guy?"

"Yes." said Arthur tersely with a scowl. Alfred was silent for a moment and the blond felt that tremor of fear creep upon him again. Had he angered the wolf?

The were-wolf in question just tilted his head to the side adorably. "... What's wrong with that?"

Arthur slapped a hand to his forehead and groaned, "Never mind...".

"Mhnkay then."

There was a moment of silence where Arthur just stood there not knowing what to do while Alfred just stood there wagging his tail.

"Er..." Arthur glanced at the were-wolf and he couldn't help but notice how... Handsome the wolf was. With his sloping abs, toned biceps and square chest. A square jaw gave him a regal appearance and his masculine adams apple moved whenever he swallowed. Arthur had never seen another animal in such light before and he coughed to distract himself from the strange feeling pooling in his tummy. "Um.. Can you help me get home?"

Alfred could smell the spike of arousal that tinted the clean innocent scent that belonged to Arthur. The wolf grinned, "Yup!"

"Really?" For the first time today Arthur's luck had turned and things were finally starting to go his way. "But how?"

Alfred tapped a clawed finger to his nose. "I can use your scent to retrace your steps and take you back home. How cool is that?"

"Can you do that for me? Please?" Arthur was smiling now, so happy, so thankful and so terribly relieved.

"Yup!... On one condition."

At those words the hope that had welled up inside of him plummeted to the bottom of his stomach like a tonne of rocks. "W-what is the condition?" He asked warily. Arthur gasped when Alfred came closer, flushed against him. One arm resting above Arthur's head.

The were-wolf grinned. There was a hunger in his blue eyes that couldn't be pleased by mere food. "You."

"But you promised you wouldn't eat me!" cried Arthur. Alfred's personality had changed, he didn't seem life threatening but there was _something_ else. What happened to the happy and loud wolf from before? It seemed as if he had been replaced with something more... Sly, cunning.

Alfred chuckled. His other clawed hand reached up to Arthur's face where he caressed the smooth skin of the blond's cheek. "I already said I wasn't going to eat you. I want something else."

Arthur shivered at the wolf's touch. "...What is it then?"

Alfred leaned in closer till his face was inches away from Arthur's. He stuck out his tongue and licked at the blond's lip, causing him to gasp and blush. "Do you get me now?"

By now Arthur was a beet red. He knew what Alfred wanted, he wanted... S-sex. Francis had once teased him about it and boasted about how wonderful it was... But Arthur himself had never experienced it, he licked his lips nervously. "... What if I don't want to? To agree to your conditions?"

Alfred pondered for a moment. "Well, I'll probably just leave but I _did_ save you and all so you kinda owe me."

Arthur spluttered. "Heroes don't save people in exchange for s-s-sexual favors!"

The larger male just shrugged. "I'm a wolf first, hero second. And you Artie, you're just too cute to pass up."

Arthur couldn't believe he was actually considering this. Though, it was either lose his virginity or his life so there wasn't much choice in the matter. "... Will it hurt?" he asked.

Alfred leaned closer and nuzzled Arthur's neck. He breathed in the clean scent of the meadows and smiled. "It will at first, but I'll definitely make it good for you."

Arthur took in a gulp of air, his hands felt sweaty and already he was regretting the words that were about to come out of his mouth. "F-fine then, but you better take me home straight after-Mhnph!

The blond didn't get to finish his sentence due to the fact that Alfred was kissing him. Arthur moaned, his hands pressing against Alfred's chest as he whimpered. The kiss was possessive, the wolf's tongue dominated his and thrust itself into Arthur's mouth, exploring every nook and cranny.

Alfred moved his arms to embrace the little lamb, pulling Arthur flush against him. He smaller blond tasted fucking epic. When the need for air became a problem the wolf broke the kiss. "Stick out your tongue," he ordered.

Arthur panted heavily. That had been his first kiss and it had been amazing. Shyly he stuck out his tongue.

Alfred chuckled, his groin tightening at the sexy sight that was Arthur. His face was flushed and emerald eyes were wet and moist. Adorable ears quivered occasionally and the scent of arousal began to fill the air. Bruised lips parted to reveal a pink tongue. Alfred took the appendage into his mouth, suckling it before entwining it and massaging it with his own. Their second kiss was more engaging, Arthur timidly swept his tongue across Alfred's teeth and canines, fighting for control over Alfred's dominance.

"Oof!" The kiss was suddenly broken and Arthur was literally swept off his feet. "Wha?"

Alfred smiled. "It's your first time yeah? I'm gonna make it so it's something you never forget." He grinned, ''Cause I'm that heroic."

'You aren't heroic at all." Mumbled Arthur gruffly, he felt hot all over and the front of his shorts were tight. "Where are we going?"

"There's a clearing nearby, it's really cool. You can see the moon and the stars and the grass there is _so_ soft."

When they reached the clearing it was indeed spectacular. The stars dazzled and shone like diamonds in the dark night sky and the full moon bore it's ethereal beauty, it's rays of light hitting the ground and lighting up the grass.

When Alfred got into the center of the clearing and reached a spot he liked he immediately plopped himself onto the soft spongy ground.

Arthur gave a yelped and gripped onto Alfred's neck at the sudden drop. He whimpered when his injured foot touched the floor.

Alfred was instantly alert and concerned at the lamb's whimper. "What's wrong?"

"Urgh. My stupid foot."

"Try not to put too much pressure on it then." Alfred physically moved the the blond until he was straddling the were-wolf's waist, with his foot no longer bearing any weight it didn't hurt anymore.

"All good now." The wolf grinned and licked his lips. "Back on track."

Arthur rested his hands on Alfred's broad shoulders for balance. He could feel the heat radiating off the wolf, the smooth skin and the powerful taut muscle underneath.

Alfred nuzzled the blond's neck once again. Only this time he languidly licked at the soft skin. he nibbled here and there, leaving small hickeys that clashed with the paleness of Arthur's skin. He traveled higher, biting gently at the blond's adams apple before moving higher to nip at his chin.

Arthur's breath shuddered and hitched at the strange and yet pleasant sensation. Alfred's tongue was hot and wet as it licked his neck. "Ah!" Arthur gasped as a clawed finger played with a nipple that was peaking out from the tear of his sweater.

Alfred drew his head back as he played with Arthur's nipple. It was pink and erect against an expanse of creamy cream. He wanted to taste it. Moving his hand that was supporting the smaller blond's back Alfred took off the annoying sweater.

"Nghn..." Arthur's voice was light and breathy. He felt so shy when his sweater was taken off but his hands were too busy clutching the wolf's broad shoulders. "Ahn!" Arthur squirmed and whimpered when the hot mouth engulf one of his nipples. "Alfred!"

Alfred heard his name being called out and it made his cock twitch. He lolled the nipple with his tongue, nipping at the bud lightly with his canines before he soothed them with sucks and licks. The other nipple he played with using his fingers,, tweaking them pinching them lightly. Once the bud in his mouth was nice and tender he switched to the other.

"Ahngh... ha..nghn." The smaller blond kept on squirming. Arthur didn't know why he was doing it but the feeling of having his nipples played with felt so good. Pleasure sparked at the peaks where Alfred was abusing them and ran down his spine to the tip of his aching cock.

Alfred could feel Arthur's dripping length rub against him. The wolf moved the blond until he was sprawled on top of his sweater and lying on his back. Alfred loomed over him and his licks began to head further down. He reached Arthur's cock, pre-cum leaked from the head and dribbled down the hot length. Alfred stuck his tongue out and gave it a long leisurely lick.

'NgaAhn!" Arthur grasped onto Alfred's head not sure if he was trying to pull the wolf away or bring him closer. "A-Alfred.." he said meekly, unsure of the pleasure that was consuming him. "Nghn.."

Alfred began to fondle and stroke the length, cupping the balls occasionally. He grinned, "Feel's great doesn't it?" He gave the member one long lick from base to tip before moving away and sucking on his own fingers, getting them wet and moist.

"Ha... Ahn...ah..." Arthur could only lie there immobile as Alfred blinded him in pleasure. The heat between his legs got hotter and hotter and he wanted to come, Alfred drew away just before that and the blond couldn't help but whimper at the loss. A finger traced his hole and a shiver of fear ran up his spine. "Alfred?" he asked timidly, trying to sit up but Alfred somehow held him in place.

"It might feel weird for a bit but it's totally worth it." Alfred returned his attention to Arthur's cock and then slipped a slick finger in.

Arthur gave a shuddering breath as he felt the digit entering him. He placed his hands on Alfred's wolf ears and massaged them for comfort. He didn't know that by doing that he would make Alfred groan heavily, the vibrations going straight to his cock.

Alfred took more of the length into his mouth and slipped in another finger, scissoring and stretching the tight hole. He growled happily at the hands that fondled his ears and sucked harder. When he thought Arthur was stretched enough he added a third finger and his cock twitched at the whimper that Arthur made.

"Mhn.. Nghn..." The fingers that were stretching him felt funny but the mouth that was deep throating him was so pleasurable. The wolf was so talented Arthur felt as if he was loosing himself in a sea of pleasure.

Alfred delved deeper looking for that sweet spot that would have the smaller blond wanton and begging. Out of no where Arthur bucked up and wailed loudly and Alfred knew that he had found it.

What was Alfred doing? He was touching a spot inside him that felt so good, by now Arthur was moaning and whimpering, the heat in his belly pooling like a tightly wound coil. "Nghn... A..Alfred... I feel... Hahn.. I Ngh..." His words didn't make sense anymore but he didn't care. It just felt so good.

Alfred continued stroking Arthur's pleasure spot, he released the blond's member from his mouth and then lapped at the soft sacs beneath. "Come." He returned to deep throating the smaller blond, this time his lip touched the base of the rod and he made swallowing motions with his throat.

"I'm.. Haaa... gonna..." before Arthur could finish his sentence pleasure like never before wracked at his body and he came. Spilling his seed into the wolf's mouth and his body trembled and shivered violently as he thrashed in ecstasy.

Alfred sat up and wiped the trial of cum that ran down his lips, he licked the cum on his thumb and grinned. "You taste fucking delicious."

"Mhn..." Arthur could only mumbled incoherently, his arms were lax and he felt pleasantly boneless.

"My turn." Alfred gently pulled at the smaller blond till he was kneeling, the wolf stood up and unzipped his jeans, hissing when his cock came into the contact of the cool air. "Do it to me like I did to you."

Arthur looked hesitantly at the throbbing member that was in front of him. It was bigger than his, beads of cum pooled at the head and dribbled down the thick, hard length. Arthur gulped, _how was that meant to fit inside of him?_ Alfred had been right so far, nothing had hurt and he had felt good so... he should at least repay the larger male right? After all the wolf was going to take him home. Arthur stuck out his tongue and touched the tip of Alfred's length, the taste was funny but nothing he couldn't handle. He took more of it into his mouth, sucking onto the head weakly, he felt a claw hand run through his hair and pull him slightly closer.

Alfred groaned, it was so fucking sexy having such a sweet creature looking so debauched. Arthur's mouth filled with cock, emerald eyes wide and wet, those thick brows furrowing together in concentration as he focused on his task.

Alfred's groans must've meant he was doing something right so Arthur attempted to take more of the length into his mouth. He reached a shy hand to cover what he couldn't fit into his mouth and stroked it.

"Fuck.. Artie you're killing me here."

Arthur stopped what he was doing and looked up, "Amf Ib doin' itd wrongf?" he asked with his mouth still stuffed. _Am I doing it wrong?_

"Shit," gasped Alfred and he drew away from Arthur's mouth "Nah, you did great." The question was so fucking sexy and innocent at the same time that the wolf almost came right there and then on the blond's face. Thankfully he didn't although there would be more opportunities in the future to do so no doubt. He set Arthur on his back again and began to position himself. His pre-cum and Arthur's saliva acting as lubricant.

Arthur felt something hot and thicker than Alfred's fingers touch his entrance and he shivered slightly in anticipation.

Alfred slowly slipped the head of his cock in, he paused for a moment, allowing Arthur to get used to the intrusion before delving in deeper inch by inch. He was all the way in by now, the base of his cock touching the ring of muscle and his hipbones touched that plump ass. He groaned in pleasure, his little lamb was so fucking tight, gripping onto him like a vice. He looked up at Arthur's face and the thin thread that was his self control almost snapped. Almost.

Arthur's face was flushed, heady and warm. His emerald orbs wet with tears and his mouth gaping open, saliva running down from his lips. "Nghn, Alfred!" he whimpered as his hands moved to hold onto the wolf's neck. The feeling of being stretched beyond his limits made him wince and he let out a keening noise, tears spilling from his eyes. "It, it hurts!"

"It'd get better. Promise." The wolf lapped at the blond's tears, peppering his face and neck with comforting kisses and nips. "Hero's honor." He reached a hand down and began to fondle Arthur's length that was beginning to harden once again. "Tell me when it hurts a heap less kay?"

"Kay..." whispered Arthur, the hands that were jerking him off and the tender affection was distracting him from the pain in his nether regions. Soon enough the pain dimmed down to a bare whisper, "Y- you can move... now..." he muttered shyly.

Alfred, just grinned, withdrew his aching member till only the head was left and swiftly entered the blond once again, perfectly hitting that sweet spot on his first go.

"AH!" Arthur wailed as pleasure like never before wracked his body, his eyes were wide in surprised and he involuntarily bucked his hips up to meet Alfred's thrusts. "Wah~ Hghn!"

Alfred continued at a steady pace, hitting those bundles of nerves, loving the fact that Arthur's grip on his neck tightened. His wanton cries filling the forest clearing and the blond kept on repeating his name over and over again. Alfred let go of Arthur's member and instead rested his arms near the blond's head to keep his balance as he continuously rammed into the smaller male. "So... fucking.. good," he panted, sweat coated his skin in a fine sheen, Arthur wrapped his legs around the wolf's hips, mindful of his injured foot.

Alfred groaned when Arthur came, he could feel the blond's inner walls tightening around him, milking him for all he was worth and fuck it felt good. He bent down and without warning bit down on Arthur's neck, loving the cry of pain and pleasure that followed. Alfred looked up and smiled at his handy work s he continued thrusting. The bite mark was red and near bleeding, a mark of possession.

"Ngh, Ha, ah! Alfred, Nghnn... Alfred!" Arthur's breathing was erratic now, Alfred may have stopped pleasuring his member but the friction of their bellies rubbing against it was more than enough to keep him rock hard. The jabs to his pleasure spot had his vision going white and all Arthur could do was hold on and enjoy the ride. The sensation of being bitten and his pleasure spot being hit at the same time was overwhelming and he felt himself cumming, his seed spilling onto their stomachs.

"Fuck.." panted Alfred as his thrusts became more erratic, more desperate and rough. The tell-tale signs of his stomach clenching meant that he was soon about to climax. He let out a feral growl when he came, spilling his cum into the smaller male. He thrust in and out a couple more times, riding out his orgasm to the fullest as euphoria clouded his mind in a pleasant haze.

His limbs feeling like jelly Alfred just barely managed to roll over before he fell on top of Arthur, he took the smaller blond into his arms and nuzzled the sandy hair. "That, was fucking epic."

Arthur squirmed, Alfred was still inside him. "Mhn, Alfred, pull out."

"Cant," mumbled the wolf who, at the moment was feeling very sleepy. He smiled gently to himself when he heard Arthur exhale an irritated puff of air.

"Why not?" he demanded.

The larger male just yawned, his canines glinting in the moonlight. "Were-wolf... knotting..."

There was a silence. Most likely Arthur was blushing. How cute.

"Stupid git..." said the blond in exasperation but he was too worn out to say much else. Just as he was about to fall asleep he couldn't help but realize how warm Alfred was.

* * *

><p>When Arthur woke up he was once again fully clothed and was currently being piggybacked by Alfred.<p>

"Morning Artie!" said a rather cheery voice, Arthur opened his eyes and emerald orbs met cerulean ones. "Did ya have a good sleep?"

The nights of before flashed through his head and Arthur couldn't help the rapid flushing of his skin. "Stu-stupid!" he almost yelled, hiding his face behind Alfred's shoulder blades. "My name's Arthur not _Artie _and I ache _everywhere." _

"Totally worth it though right?"

Arthur just groaned.

The two males walked in a comfortable silence for a while before Arthur plucked up the courage to start a conversation. "Where are you taking me?" he asked.

Alfred continued looking forward but there was a grin on his face. "Home of course! I promised didn't I?"

"Oh. Right." Was it strange that his chest gave a sudden pang at the thought of leaving the wolf?

"On another different topic, how old are you?" asked Alfred casually.

Arthur flushed pink once again. "It's rude to ask questions like that!"

"Older than me yes? I'm right yeah? Artie?"

"..."

"I knew it," Alfred laughed, the sound light and carefree, so unlike the predator that had bared it's fangs (and other things) last night. "Don't worry though, you're still really cute."

"I am not cute!"

"You are."

"Am not you sodding git!"

More laughter from the wolf. "So fucking cute."

"Alfred!"

"Woah! You used my name!"

"What? I've used your name before."

"Crying it out in the midst of fuc-

"Shush!"

"-doesnt count!"

"Shut up!"

This playful banter went on for awhile as the two walked through the forest. Alfred carrying the smaller blond on his back as if he were as light as a feather. The wolf seemed confident in his tracking abilities and very soon a familiar clearing appeared before their eyes.

Alfred set Arthur down near the edge of the forest, beyond that was his flock. The smaller male winced as he placed pressure on his foot (other ares hurt too but there was no way in heaven or earth would he acknowledge that). A strange sense of loneliness embraced him as he face Alfred. Arthur didn't want to say goodbye.

Thankfully Alfred knew just what to do. He bent down slightly and kissed the smaller blond on the cheek and grinned when Arthur blushed. "Come visit me sometime?"

"Really?" hope erupted in his belly and he couldn't keep the eagerness that seeped into his tone.

"Of course! You're my new buddy after all!" Alfred took off a leather wristband that Arthur hadn't noticed before and slipped it onto his own wrist. The band had been well fitting on Alfred's wrist but on Arthur's it was more like a bracelet. "Just come into the forest next time and call out to me, I'll definitely hear you. Or if I don't anyone that sees this will take you to me. Oh yeah! And wont worry bout getting eaten either 'cause no one will try to mess with what's mine. "

"That's... very comforting..." Arthur didn't sound convinced but already he was thinking of when he would visit the wolf next.

Alfred leaned in closer and breathed in Arthur's scent, it was mixed with his own scent and it smelled so appealing. He nuzzled the smaller males neck affectionately and brought him into a tight hug. "Promise to visit yeah? I'll make it worth your while." He brought his head back up and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"F-fine then!"

Alfred grinned, gave Arthur one last kiss on the cheek and promptly disappeared into the woods but not before saying "You better visit or I'll come fetch you myself!"

Arthur just shook his head and smiled. What a strange hero indeed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note:<strong>_ Er... I hope you guys enjoyed it (sorry bout the mistakes ) . Feedback on the smut or plot (What little there is) would be great XD It's been two days and I'm finally sleepy so sweet dreams and thank you for reading this fic ^^ Also there will be a sequel so yeah XD

_**Extra note: **_The "Dog's Knot", or medically termed as the Bulbus Glandis is a tissue in the structure of canine animal's penis'. When the canine mates, this tissue swells in order to sort of "latch" on to the female to prevent his penis from slipping out of her.


End file.
